Can't Live Without Him
by Skygirl
Summary: Angel and Connor deal with the fact that they are father and son. Season: 4 as if all the stuff over the summer had never happened, Cordelia never became a higher being and Fred and Gunn never broke up. Pairings: A/Cordy, F/G Chapter 3 now up!!!
1. Good Morning

Title: Can't Live Without Him

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or anything associated with the show. This story is also in no way associated with the current story I'm writing _Friendly Reflection_. But everyone keeps saying Angel and Connor need to act like father and son and I'm writing this so people will stop putting that in reviews of my story _Friendly Reflection_. (Not to be bitchy but if I wanted the story that way, I'd write it _that way_.) So to satisfy readers I'm writing a story with Connor and Angel living together.

  


Disclaimer two: I have no ill feelings of Barry Manilow of any kind. I apologize in advance if certain comments made by characters offend anyone.

  


Summary: Angel and Connor deal with the fact that they are father and son. Season: 4 as if all the stuff over the summer had never happened, Cordelia never became a higher being and Fred and Gunn never broke up. Pairings: A/Cordy, F/G

  


Raiting: better make it a Pg-13

  
  
  


Chapter One:

  


Connor awoke to the loud blaring of someone singing "Mandy" in the shower. He sighed loudly and glared at the ceiling. Why did his dad have to be a Manilow freak? True he was old, but he couldn't he pick someone a little cooler? Like, Jimi Hendrix?

  


Throwing off the covers he jumped from bed and stomped into his father's bathroom. Angel was still singing about "Mandy" so he didn't notice Connor walk in. Connor flung aside the shower curtain.

"Oh, Mandy. Well, you came and you gave without takin.' And I sent you away . . . Aghhh!" Angel screamed when he saw Connor.

"Dad!" he yelled causing Angel to jump and cover his . . . manly areas with his foaming puff sponge. "People are trying to sleep, and it's a little hard to do with you impersonating Barry Manilow in here!" With that he flung the curtain closed again and stomped back to his room.

"Thanks for knocking!" Angel yelled back at him sarcastically.

"Any time!" Connor yelled back.

Man, sometimes his dad really got on his nerves. When Angel was all serious and dark avengerish he was really cool. Like, no one in the world could stop him. But when he showered . . . what a dork.

+ + +

Angel sighed as he rinsed the soap off and turned the shower off. _I swear_, he thought._ Holtz raised my son in a barn_. The kid didn't even know when to knock! Angel never thought having an 18-year-old in the house could be so nerve raking at times. The boy was moodier than Cordy on PMS. (He would never tell her that though.)

"Deep breaths," Angel told himself as he reached for a towel. "Deep soothing breaths."

Angel dried off and reached for his clothes. Maybe after Connor had eaten some breakfast he would be in a better mood. Then they all could go over some case files, fight some demons, take in a movie. Ya know, a normal day. For this family anyway.

After he was dressed Angel put some hair goo in to make his hair all spikey-like, and spritzed on the cologne Cordelia seemed to like. After all, it was all about pleasing the lady. Or he might have a cranky Cordy on his hands.

He tied on his boots and left his bathroom all neat and tidy the way he liked it. He whistled to his favorite tune "Mandy" as he strolled down the hall. As Angel passed he saw Connor's bedroom door was open. Peering in he saw clothes strewn across the floor, the bed not made, and plates on the end table by his bed. Sighing again he walked on, whistling a little louder.

Angel kinda bounced down the stairs as he walked, still whistling. Connor looked up from the bowl of cereal he was eating to glare at his father and the loathed song he was whistling. Angel smiled at his son and tousled his hair. He punched Gunn lightly on the arm as he went by, hugged Fred, and kissed Cordelia on the cheek. Then he grabbed his morning mug of blood from the fridge.

"Someone's in a good mood," Cordelia commented as she flipped through some files.

"Faker," Conner muttered as he spooned more cereal in his mouth.

"Well," Angel said, shooting his son a look. "There's nothing like having your shower interrupted in the morning."

"Maybe we should interrupt your showers every day," Fred suggested.

"No," Angel said athoritivly.

Fred shrugged and filled a bowl with Fruity Pebbles and milk. Then she slid the bowl over to her boyfriend who sat next to her. Gunn smiled and slid an arm around Fred. Angel was glad the two seemed so happy. At least someone got to be.

Not that he wasn't happy. He just never got to be that over joyous-everythings-great-and-wonderful-I-wanna-scream-about-how-happy-I-am-type happiness that everyone else got. Which was fine. Angel would take what he could get.

Connor made slurping noises as he drank what milk was left in his bowl. Angel frowned at his son. The boy was definitely in annoying sort of mood today.

"You are my sunshine. . . my only sunshine. . ." Lorne's lyrical voice floated to them as the green demon danced down the stairs in a bright blue linen suit with a purplish-red shirt and blue tie. As always bright and bouncing even in the morning. "Good morning all you beautiful people. Isn't it a gorgeous day?"

"If you say so," quipped moody boy.

"Well, since everyone's down and in such a good mood," Cordelia said giving Connor a side long glance. "I guess we can get started."

"A lady called this morning about a case," Fred told them handing Cordelia the file.

"Right. About her daughter. She disappeared about a week ago. After reading over a journal her daughter left behind she believes that the girl is in hiding with a demon gang that hangs around where Gunn used to live," Cordelia filled in. "She'll be in a little later to give us some photos, and any other information she think might be helpful."

"Great," Angel said finishing off his mug o' blood. "We've got a case for the day. I'm sure it's just a bunch of demon teens who think they're real tough showing this girl a 'good time'. Nothing we can't handle."

"We still get violence right? Coz I was hoping for some violence," Gunn piped up.

"If necessary. We'll go in and get the girl after her mother comes. Right buddy?" Angel asked patting Connor on the shoulder.

"What? Oh, sure," Connor acted like he'd been paying attention.

"Good. Come 'ere," Angel playfully grabbed his son in a headlock/hug and mussed his hair.

"Ugh-er-. . . Dad!" Connor whined


	2. Coffee Trouble?

Title: Can't Live Without Him

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or anything associated with the show. This story is also in no way associated with the current story I'm writing _Friendly Reflection_. But everyone keeps saying Angel and Connor need to act like father and son and I'm writing this so people will stop putting that in reviews of my story _Friendly Reflection_. (Not to be bitchy but if I wanted the story that way, I'd write it _that way_.) So to satisfy readers I'm writing a story with Connor and Angel living together.

  


Summary: Angel and Connor deal with the fact that they are father and son. Season: 4 as if all the stuff over the summer had never happened, Cordelia never became a higher being and Fred and Gunn never broke up. Pairings: A/Cordy, F/G

  


Raiting: better make it a Pg-13

  
  
  


Chapter two:

  


Connor sat on the round couch in the middle of the room playing his Gameboy. In the game he was some kind of ninja that was trying to save some business tycoons beautiful daughter.

_Pfft_, he thought. _Big Deal. I can do that in real life._

  


Then the doors to his right swung open and a middle aged blonde woman came through. She was wearing a magenta power suit, had her hair up in a twist, and walked with assurance. _Here comes trouble. . ._, Connor thought.

  


The woman stopped and glanced around. Seeing that Connor was the only one in the lobby at the time she frowned and stepped closer to him. "I have an appointment," she told him looking down her nose at him. Connor cocked an eyebrow. Was this lady for real?

  


"And you would be?" Connor asked her imitating her snotty attitude.

  


"Victoria Kingsley. I called earlier about my daughter."

  


"Yeah, I think I remember hearing something about that. Let me just go get Angel."

  


"Thank you," Victoria told him pivoting to examine the surroundings.

  


Sighing Connor headed to the office where he had seen Angel last. Opening the door Connor saw Angel face down on the desk asleep. Chuckling he stepped closer and sat in the chair opposite Angel. He was quite a moment then leaned forward.

  


"Dad!" Connor shouted.

  


Angel jumped back in his chair, a piece of paper stuck to the side of his face. He looked around baffled. Connor smirked at his shocked father.

  


"Ms. Kingsley's here to see you."

  


"Oh. . . Thanks," Angel said trying to get more a wake. He stood, removed the paper from his face, then headed out the door. Connor followed behind lesierly. Victoria turned when she heard the two men enter.

  


"Angel?"

  


"Ms. Kingsley, glad to see you," Angel told her going into client mode.

  


"Victoria," she corrected. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

  


"Not a problem. We haven't gotten too many cases lately. Coffee?"

  


"Cream. One sugar."

  


"Connor would you?" Angel asked his son giving him a cheesy-oh-you-know-I-have-to-get-you-back-type smile.

  


"Sure," Connor said gritting his teeth. "And for you Dad?"

  


"Just sugar."

  


_Two can play that game old man_. Connor smiled as he headed around the counter to the coffee pot. He poured the two coffees and did Victoria's exactly how she asked. Then he reached for the salt shaker. Making sure Angel wasn't looking he opened the cap and just poured it in.

  


Biting his lip to keep from laughing he took the two mugs to the office where Angel and Victoria had relocated. He handed Victoria hers and sat Angel's in front of him on the desk. Then he retreated a little to watch.

  


"How long has your daughter been missing again?" Angel asked her.

  


"About two weeks," Victoria told him sipping her coffee. "She's doing it just to spite me. I know it. But I am worried."

  


Angel started to take a sip of his coffee and Connor leaned forward in anticipation.

  


"The crowd she'd been hanging out with. . ."

  


He stopped to ask, "What crowd?"

  


Connor sighed in frustration.

  


"A demon gang."

  


"Really?" Angel asked sitting his mug down.

  


"Yes. When she had told me about them I had no idea. She made them sound like regular teenagers. Then I cam home early one night and they were having a party. Ugh. . ." Victoria shuddered delicately. "Those filthy. . . _things_ were all over my house. Wreaking it."

  


Angel started to lift his mug to his lips again. Connor grinned waiting for the moment. Then Angel suddenly sat it back down. Connor almost groaned out loud. How long until this guy got thirsty?

  


"We're they like this?" Angel asked Victoria picking up a book and showing her a page.

  


"Yes. Except more. . . This century," Victoria told him meaning the robes the tall scaley demon wore.

  


"Well, I've seen these before. Mostly just dumb creatures that like to act tough. Nothing to be too concerned about. I'm sure your daughter is just fine."

  


"Good. Well thank you for your time Angel, but I must be going I have another appointment," Victoria said, dismissing the whole event it seemed.

  


"Thank you for stopping by. We'll let you know what we find," Angel told her shaking her hand.

  


Victoria nodded and floated out of the office the same way she came in. Connor raised an eyebrow. Something was off about that woman. One would think if someone's daughter was missing the mother would be a bit more concerned. Victoria was too nonchalant. From the look on Angel's face he felt the same.

  


"You think something's up with her?" Connor asked him.

  


"Maybe. She seemed not to care enough. . ." Angel mussed picking up his coffee cup and finally taking a sip. After it hit his tongue he stopped and spit it all back in his cup. Then he glared at Connor.

  


"What's wrong, Dad? A little bitter?" Connor asked trying not to smile.

  


"Oooh. . . You are so dead," Angel told him advancing on his son.

  


"Now, Dad," Connor warned. " That could be considered a threat."

  


Angel took a step forward and Connor jumped up and ran for the lobby. Angel was hot on his heals and they both jumped over the couch in the middle of the room. Lorne was coming down the stairs and stopped when he saw the two running his way.

  


"Save me Lorne!" Connor cried hiding behind the green demon. "He's gonna kill me!"

  


"I'm gonna bend you over me knee and spank you is what I'm gonna do," Angel told him.

  


"I don't care how kinky you two get," Lorne told them holding up his hands. "Just keep me and my linen suit out of it."


	3. Crash of Glass

Title: Can't Live Without Him

  


Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or anything associated with the show. This story is also in no way associated with the current story I'm writing _Friendly Reflection_. But everyone keeps saying Angel and Connor need to act like father and son and I'm writing this so people will stop putting that in reviews of my story _Friendly Reflection_. (Not to be bitchy but if I wanted the story that way, I'd write it _that way_.) So to satisfy readers I'm writing a story with Connor and Angel living together.

  


Summary: Angel and Connor deal with the fact that they are father and son. Season: 4 as if all the stuff over the summer had never happened, Cordelia never became a higher being and Fred and Gunn never broke up. Pairings: A/Cordy, F/G

  


Raiting: better make it a Pg-13

  
  
  


Chapter 3:

  
  


Angel and Connor moved down the alley cautiously. They were in the area around Gunn's old neighborhood like Ms. Kingsley had told them. Angel thought he could find the gang by their smell.

  


Angel looked at his son from the corner of his eye. The boy had been smug all day about his little coffee trick. Angel had to find a way to pay him back.

  


"Do you think we're close?" Connor asked.

  


"I can smell traces of Heliron Demon, but nothing clear. They've been around here though," Angel lied. The Heliron's were in the abandoned factory right next to them. He just wanted to see if he could get Connor first. "Hey, why don't you climb this building and see if you notice anything funny?" he suggested.

  


"Sure," Connor said looking up at the two story building. "No problem."

  


"That's my boy," Angel said giving him a rough pat on the back.

  


Connor grinned, turned and leaped halfway up the building to grab a drain pipe, and used that to pull himself up the rest of the way. Angel grinned as well as the boy reached the top and scurried along like a spy. Angel knew Connor could handle himself against Helirons. They were demons who were mostly all talk, but no follow through. That's why his little payback plan didn't bother him.

  


+ + +

  
  


Connor scanned the area around him quickly. He didn't see anything unusual going on, but that didn't mean anything. Demon's could be quite when they wanted.

  


"Woo! That was one easy raid!" someone in the building below him yelled.

  


_Or not_, Connor thought wirily.

  


Seeing a skylight in the middle of the roof he decided to take a peek. Looking down through the cloudy glass Connor sure enough saw the demon gang, along with a slim blonde girl, looking through bags of stuff. Lots of clothes and bottles of liquor, he noted.

  


"You guys got some good stuff," the girl commented picking up a leather jacket and examining it. She tried it on.

  


"Only the best," Agreed one demon slipping an arm around her and kissing her cheek.

  


_Eww_. . ., Connor thought of the large, scaley, brownish green demon._ Why would a girl like_-

  


"CONNOR!" Angel shouted through his thoughts and giving him a shove.

  


"Aghhh!" Connor yelled and he fell forward through the glass only to land right on his butt in the middle of the demon gang. The group fell quite, as Connor looked up. Then 5 big, green demons stepped forward and began to growl.

  


"I'm gonna kill him," Connor groaned out loud.

  


+ + +

  
  


Angel grinned as the demon gang below advanced on Connor. He laughed out loud at his son's sour expression. Oh, Angel thought. Payback is a beautiful thing.

  


"He's gonna kill me," Angel chuckled.


End file.
